Under the Captain's Watch
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Just when Mya's life has hit rock bottom, the most unlikely hero comes to aid her.


**Another guestsurprise story! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Mya was tired and exhausted. She got off late from work and she wanted nothing more than to find a nice quiet spot to relax.

"I can't wait to just get to my apartment and rest." She whispered, now walking up to her door and using her key. The problem? The door was locked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her landlord hissed.

"Listen, I know I was behind but I…"

"Behind?! You haven't paid your rent in two months!"

"I was about to pay this week! I was trying to pay for my other bills! I've been to the doctor because I've been sick! I was trying to pay my doctor bills!"

"I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules. I'm sorry." He said, now turning around and walking away.

"So where am I gonna sleep?!" She yelled.

"Try the apartments down the street…" He yelled, not even looking over his shoulder. Mya felt hot tears filling her eyes, but she angrily wiped them away. She clutched her purse to her shoulder and trudged out into the night again. The snow was up to her ankles and she felt like she was about to give out any minute until she saw an older apartment. It had a broken window and she felt desperate. She crawled through the window and immediately ran over to the bed and jumped into it. What she DIDN'T see was the men's clothes in the corner. But of course, a tired 18 year old needs rest right? Mya weakly laid on the bed, feeling a fever and cold coming, but she had no strength to move. She was almost asleep until she heard the door open and close! Panicked, she didn't dare to move! She buried herself under the covers and her heart began to thump harder than it did before.

"Someone's here," She said in pure horror.

But she had no time to think because she heard a manly sigh and then it sounded like whomever it was was taking off his clothes!

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" She panicked. But she had no room to think for in a split second, the figure jumped on the bed, but he yelled when he felt someone under the covers.

"Who's here?! Show yourself," He angrily growled, now pulling back the blankets. Her eyes met the angry and confused eyes of Captain American himself! Luckily he still had on his pants, but the muscles on his upper chest were breath-taking!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She screamed, now jumping up and trying to get out of the room.

"Wait a minute!" He commanded, now grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him on the bed. "Who are you?!"

"Nobody! I promise I'm a nobody!" She said, now trying to wrench free of him.

"Stop struggling; now calm down!" He said, now pulling her closer. He figured out by now that this teenager was no threat and definitely more panicked and scared than he was.

"Please just let me go!" She begged, now trying harder to keep from being pulled onto the bed. "I'm a nobody and a nothing!" She cried out.

Steve's eyebrows narrowed at that statement and with a gentle, but strong, tug she tumbled onto the bed and he quickly straddled her legs and put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you," Steve said, now giving her a small smile.

"MMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" She begged, now trying to move his hand from her face.

"Calm down; now I will let you go if you don't panic." Steve said gently. Mya nodded and he moved his hand. "Now I want to know your name Ms. Nobody." He chuckled.

"Mya." She said softly. She then began to cough and he also realized she was wet.

"What were you doing out there this time of night? How'd you get in here?"

"The window. I'm sorry. I was locked out of my apartment and just needed somewhere to rest a bit." She said softly, now coughing a bit more. "Thanks for letting me in, but I need to go."

"What's your hurry?"

"B-Because you're Captain America! Like you would have time for someone like me!" She said, now seeing him put his shirt on to avoid being indecent.

"That's not true." He said in an annoyed manner, still straddling her.

"What?! You're an Avenger! Yes it is true! Now please let me go!"

"Not until you get some rest; at least stay til I find you somewhere to go."

Mya shook her head and tried to get up but Captain American gently got off of her and held her in a bear hug. Mya gave in and cuddled into him, feeling his wonderful body heat.

"Better?" He asked in her ear.

"So much better…thank you. Let me guess, you did this on purpose." She asked, amusement in her voice.

"Can't fight a cold without heat can you?" He asked, now making her lay down on her side and he laid behind her to keep her warm. He wrapped an arm around her waist and waited til she fell asleep before he pulled out his cell phone, asking his fellow Avengers to find her a new home. Until they could, he was going to watch over the young girl until she was well.


End file.
